


A Missed Chance

by Hopeboi_ko



Series: Just two teens trying to live a little [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hinata please stop your gay is showing, I actually am pretty proud of this, Komaeda is actually pretty normal, M/M, No Despair, Some what one-sided attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: It all started with Komaeda and his gleaming eyes, as they sparkled with something he knew they’d get into trouble for later.“Hey Hinata-kun let’s just skip today.”Or in short Komaeda and Hinata take a day off school to just relax or so Hinata thought.





	A Missed Chance

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for not updating on any of my stories but I've been working on this on and off for some time and out of no where came the inspiration and motivation to actually finish it! 
> 
> But after this I will start to work on the next chapter of To Mend You Again. I just hit a writier's block with it but I will try to start back up on it!
> 
> Also I think I'm going to make a collection of different stories with this au just to explore what I can with Hinata and Komaeda's relationship

It all started with Komaeda and his gleaming eyes, as they sparkled with something he knew they’d get into trouble for later.

“Hey Hinata-kun let’s just skip today.”

Taken aback by his strange behavior, Hinata gives him a look. Eyebrow raised and an expression of ‘are you kidding me?’

Laughing he leans in closer, “Come on it’d be fun!” 

“Komaeda you’ve never skipped before, has that underclassman Ouma been rubbing off on you?”

Stormy orbs roll in annoyance, “No, I just thought we should be able to live a little with this being our last year and all. You know we may never see each other after this.” His voice softens as he trails off, gaze drifting towards the concrete of the rooftop. 

Realization does hit Hinata, full force and straight in the gut. This was their last year together, the last couple of months they’d actually be able to see each other every day. Komaeda was going off to Hope’s Peak University, a campus that was four hours away. While Hinata himself was only going to a community college in town. 

And then they had a slim chance of ever seeing each other again.

The thought itself made his stomach queasy, where had the time gone all these years?

“You know what..? You’re right, let’s skip today, we’ve only got one life right?”

And then there’s Komaeda hugging him tightly in excitement, “You’re the best! We’re going to have the best time, I promise!”

“Yea, yea I know. You better make it the best, this is my attendance I’m screwing up for you.” 

“I know, Hinata-kun is too kind to me sometimes!”

Hinata rolls his eyes, nudging the over excited albino off his shoulder. 

____________________________________________

Sneaking out of school was the easy part, with Komaeda’s weird luck they somehow managed to pass the security guards, and the the camera of the building. And for once, Hinata was thankful for it. Usually the albino’s luck came back to bite him in the ass personally. 

Now they were speeding down the freeway in Komaeda’s car, the roof hatched back and radio playing low. The sun was shining down upon the two boys, gracing them with its warm rays. Hinata had taken to driving the luxurious car while Komaeda felt it was safer to just be the passenger, the poor boy was scared to death of driving and ending up in an accident. 

“Say how much longer til we get to this secret spot of yours?”

Komaeda pulls out his phone with the gps open, “It’s just a few more miles from here, the road we need to take breaks off from the main road.”

“Wow that sounds so not suspicious.” Sarcasm drips from his voice, why does he even go along with these things again? There was always a 60/40 chance of him one day being dragged away by a murderer with the other’s crazy antics. But he still went along with them, why? He still had no idea himself. He blames it on his stupid teenage brain and loving the rush of adrenaline that accompanies their adventures. 

It was something that was exciting in his life, something that he could claim all to himself. Running off with Komaeda and his crazy ideas, it was theirs alone. And he loved every bit of it. 

There was no parents yelling at him over not being like his twin, no teachers to tell him that there was no chance he would be accepted into his dream school. No one to point out his boring and normal flaws. There was just Hajime Hinata and his crazy yet, intriguing best friend Nagito Komaeda. 

“I promise you that it’s not that bad. It’s just a place I found by chance last summer.” Komaeda’s voice breaks through his thoughts as he’s given a nudge to his side. Hinata glanced over to him rather unamused to be met with a relaxed smile. His feet are kicked up on the dash, and he’s got his hair somewhat tamed into a ponytail. Shades pulled down over his eyes making him look more like a teenager than with his normal wear. (Who even wears a heavy jacket all year round anyways? Apparently Komaeda.)

“Isn’t that the place you were telling Nanami about? The one with the nice view overlooking a cliff?”

“I’m surprised you remembered, but yea that’s the one! It is quite lovely, and today is just so nice out. So why not share it with you first?”

“Because for one I’m your best friend, and two because you included me on your skipping out day trip.”

He lets out a wheezy laugh, and Hinata can’t help but join in. They were really both pretty stupid for risking skipping the day. But damn did it feel good to do something that was rebellious again, they were going to catch hell when they got home so why not have fun while it lasted?  
When the laughter does die down, Komaeda points to a road of just dirt, looking like it had just been paved recently, or just abandoned. “That’s our road, just follow it down until I tell you so.”

With a nod he turns off onto the road, following its vegetated path. “The road looks like it’s barely been drove on.”

“I know, isn’t it great?!” He lets out an excited laugh, “It can be like a get away place when we get too stressed or whatever.”

“I suppose that’s where you’ve been when I can’t find you some days?”

“Ah..Yea, sorry about that.” It’s barely recognizable but Hinata can hear the guilt in his voice. “I just get so lost in my own thoughts, so I just drive up here at night to clear it.” 

“Your parents are away again?”

It was always a touchy subject, his parents were never around. Always away on different business trips across the globe leaving the other to be alone with a few caretakers and maids. Even with being filthy rich, the other never showed his wealth, (unless it came to get something for his friends such as paying for concert tickets, that he couldn’t pass up on seeing their happy faces.) At a first glance he would have never guessed the other boy’s fortune, he was always in casual clothes that anyone else would be wearing. There was no fancy brand name clothes, no expensive phone he used.

Hinata had asked him once why he didn’t buy things for himself. The only response that the albino was that ‘just because he had money didn’t mean he exactly wanted it.’ He valued others more than inanimate objects, which Hinata greatly admires him for. But there are those times where he can tell that having all the luxury and not his family bother Komaeda greatly. He’s sure if he had the choice he would choose to spend time with the two that had brought him into the word rather than the things he needed or ever wanted. 

Komaeda had removed his feet from the dash, pulling them close to him. “Yea, business trip to the UK or something like that. I didn’t really pay attention this time.” 

Hinata nods, keeping silent. He never really knew what to say when it came to these situations. He really wish he knew. 

Silence fills the car until Komaeda points to the right where another dirt path lead down to an edge where a cliff resided. 

He parks the car fairly a few feet away from the ledge, following Komaeda out of the car and grabs the spare blanket from the backseat. Knowing that they’d probably be spending the rest of their time sitting at the edge, there was no need in sitting on the bare ground when he had a perfectly good blanket to lay on. 

When Komaeda picks a place to stop and point to the ground, Hinata lays the blanket down. “This is a good spot to me, what do you think?”

“It’s fine, we can just sit here and move again if we don’t like it right?”

He nods, spreading it across the ground to which Komaeda graciously flopped down on, throwing his phone down beside his head. That was one way of doing things. 

Laying down beside the albino, he lays with his hands behind his neck. Watching the clouds pass by over them. Neither one speaking a word, not that they’d really have to. The silence was comfortable, something that had happening for the past few weeks between them. Which normally wouldn’t be such a bad thing if Hinata’s mind wouldn’t wander so much. 

Komaeda’s words earlier that morning had been eating at him, and being able to just soak in them, it was anguishing. Was their high school years really that close to being over? Where did the time go? 

Was it really that long ago that he met the other in their first years of high school? He could remember it clearly, his first time meeting Komaeda. He had just happened to transfer to the school at the last second due to his father getting a new job on short notice in the town. It was actually really shitty of his parents to do to him, but what could a fourteen year old like him do other than whine and complain that it wasn’t fair to him that he was just going to die because high school was going to eat him alive without his friends. (His mother simply laughed at him for being such a drama queen and said he’d be fine and make new friends. He still had his brother, to which he scoffed at, Izuru was far from being his friend.) But alas there he was during first hour for English and taking a liking to the back of the room he picks the furthest seat to not draw attention to himself. He’d seen the high school movies enough to know that picking the front seat was one of the worst mistakes you could ever make, he didn’t want to be like those kids.

But there was this one tiny problem. 

There was a kid with massive white fluffy ( was that even natural?! ) hair sitting right in front of him. Which just so happened to block the way of him seeing the board. Just great. Now what was he supposed to do? 

He had two options; he could simply ask cloud kid to move to another seat. Or he could risk it and move to another seat closer to the front of the classroom. Neither really sounded good to the brunnette, he really liked his seat. 

Sighing to himself he made the decision of making cloud kid move instead of him, technically he was there first. So cloud boy had to move and pronto before class started. 

Leaning onto his desk, he taps the albino on the shoulder, “Um, excuse me..?”

Cloud boy turns around and wow, he’s got such a pretty color of eyes. Wait, focus Hinata get cloud boy to move not stare at his eyes. 

He’s got a quiet voice, one that Hinata can barely hear. “Yes?”

“You see, you’re kind of in the way of the board and I can’t see pass your hair..” Cloud boy looks like he was just struck, Hinata panicked, he didn’t want to make him cry! “I mean, it’s fine I can just move or something I- I’m sorry I’ll just shut up now-” 

“Nono you’re fine, I’ll just move.”

“Seriously you don’t have to! We could uh just switch seats!?”

That seemed like a better idea in all, why didn’t he think of it earlier? Oh right, cloud boy looked like he was about to burst into tears after being spoken to. 

But the other boy does nod, picking up his stuff to switch seats and Hinata follows in his lead moving to sit in front of him. Placing his backpack on the top of the desk he turns around. “Sorry for making you switch it’s just your hair.. It’s just so- so interesting. Is it natural?” 

He gives a curt nod, running his fingers through the bottom curls. “All natural.”

Hinata’s eyes widen into saucers, “That’s so cool! I’ve never met anyone like that before! “ He holds out his hand with a bright smile, “I’m Hajime Hinata.”

Hesitantly cloud boy takes his hand, “Nagito Komaeda, it’s nice to meet you Hinata-kun.” He even gave him a small smile back.

And from there the two had kicked off their friendship that would turn them into inseparable best friends. No matter how much Komaeda had annoyed him or how much of a little shit he was, (Hinata was no angel himself, he was a smartass after all but what teen wasn’t? ) he wouldn’t ask for any other “cloud boy” to be his partner in crime. It was weird thinking about it, all the stupid things that had gotten away with Komaeda’s absurd luck. But that didn’t stop him from hanging out with him. If anything it made it even more adventurous, more thrilling with the thought that they had a higher chance of getting away with whatever crazy scheme they came up with. 

Now with high school almost over it was hard to think of spending his days away from Komaeda, they were constantly together. Would they still be close, or would they drift apart like most people did after school? 

He looks to the side of him where Komaeda lied, opening his mouth to voice his question but decided against it when he saw the other had fallen asleep. With a soft laugh he props his head up on his hand, how long had it been since he really got a look at the once timid albino?

Komaeda was naturally pretty, with milky white skin and soft white hair with pink tips and roots. An abnormal hue of green (or was it grey? Most the time Hinata couldn’t tell. ) and a fierce personality to match. His looks was something he once wished he had, always comparing his unique appearance to his plain self. But Komaeda would always deny it and give him a bop on the head, “Hinata-kun is plenty handsome all on his own!” he would say, or just give him this look. In those moments he didn’t know rather to punch him or just stutter flusteredly. Sometimes it was both. 

Hinata leans over the other, tucking a strand of stray hair behind his ear, smiling softly at how the contact made his nose scrunch up slightly. It made his heart flutter and his cheeks redden. 

Quickly he draws his hand away as if touching his skin had set his hand ablaze. He shouldn't be touching Komaeda while he’s asleep. DIsturbing him was in the least of his intentions, the dark circles under his eyes was a dead give away that he hadn't been sleeping again. At this he frowns, making a mental note of scolding him later for not sleeping and then for not telling him he wasn't getting enough sleep again. 

There are times Hinata wishes he could take a look inside Komaeda’s complicated mind, just to see what motivates him to do the things he does. Why he hides behind tired eyes, and keeps that fake smile up all the time as a defence. It bothered the brunette to no end, he wanted to help Komaeda but he couldn’t if the other male would just change the subject or brush his fatigue as nothing. 

It was tiring being his best friend sometimes. 

But there was always this charm to Komaeda that he could never put his finger on, no matter how hard he tried to completely understand him. The few seconds he thinks he’s reached victory in figuring something about him, there is just more complexity added to the one called Nagito Komaeda. Maybe that was it? The charm of never truly being figured out but always intriguing enough to reel you back in for another try. 

Going back to (non-creepily?) watching over Komaeda, Hinata hears him lightly stir and a ghost of his name on his lips. Bringing color to return to his cheeks and the flutter in his heart. What was he dreaming about? And why did it make his heart beat faster when he heard his name?

Taking a deep breath he looks away from his sleeping figure and back to the scenery before him, trying (key word trying ) to calm his racing heart. It was just Komaeda for crying out loud! He had known the other for four years, why would he now just start reacting to him now?

Why did he want to lean down and kiss his plush lips so badly? Why the hell was he just now having these thoughts?

Why was it so hard for him to get a grip on what exactly his body was doing before he realized he was inches above the other?

He wanted to be there for him when his parents weren’t.

He wanted to see the dark circles from his eyes.

He wanted to see Komaeda smile genuinely.

He wanted Komaeda happy.

He wanted to lean down and kiss his best friend. 

Just a small peck to just see what it was like..Just to feel his warmth against his.

Just mere inches away-

And he pulls away, deciding to simply place a hand upon his cheek. Whispering softly. “Why are you so difficult Komaeda Nagito?” 

The boy in question stirs and he removes his hand quickly, and stormy eyes open up in a sleep filled daze. “Hinata-kun? Did I fall asleep on you, sorry..” He yawns, stretching out his arms.

“No, no...It’s fine. It looks like you needed it anyways.”

“Ah yea..I haven’t been sleeping very well.”

“Komaeda, have you been taking your sleeping medication?”

He stays silent, taking to looking down at his jeans instead. Leaving Hinata to sigh heavily, “You know you can tell me anything, or call anytime you need me.” With a pause he takes the chance and scoots closer and nudges his shoulder, “If you can’t sleep at night just call me, and we’ll go do shit or something..Like we could come back here- if you’d like…”

There’s silence and Hinata starts to think that maybe he said too much and should try to take it back, but he feels the negde against him and white hair tickles his nose. “Thanks.”   
His breath hitches but he relaxes against him, “Anytime.”

It was fine like this, they would be alright. They still had each other (at least for the moment but Hinata didn’t want to think of details. ) 

 

Years later when they’ve graduated, grown and in the middle of their young lives does Hinata regret that he did not kiss Komaeda on the cliff of a forgotten road where the overgrown vegetation had turned it into their own little safe haven.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story and if you liked it please let me know! I love hearing feedback! 
> 
> Also is anyone interested in becoming a beta reader, I'm not the greatest at spelling but I do try ( I cry ) and sometimes I just don't like the way something is going and could use a second opinion. If you're interested please let me know! it'd help out allot! 
> 
> If you would ever want to fangirl/boy over Komaeda or Komahina / kamukoma please hit me up on my insta ;D I love them to bits! You can find me @komaaeda.nagito 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and criticism is always appreciated!  
> Til next time! <3


End file.
